familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Project Charlemagne
Project Charlemagne aims to get all known descendants of Charlemagne onto Familypedia. There is only one way to do that: work from the earlier to the later generations. The "generation-by-generation" approach also gives most insight into who married whom, and who killed whom. Charlemagne's descendants started to marry one another as of generation 5, and this became the norm in later generation. Fierce rivalry broke out in generation 3, and many of Charlemagne's descendants were slain by their (remote) cousins. Status Generations 1-4 are complete: All individuals and all their children have a page and an info page on Familypedia. Furthermore, all individuals of generation 5 have a page too, but their children do not necessarily. Rules The rules of this project are simple: #Select a person from the list below; #Add pages for his/her children (preferably including several "source" links each); #Add the children to the list of Generation N+1; #Remove the person from the list of Generation N. Suggestions Creating shortest lines first Living people interested in their "generation number" will want to know the shortest line. A little unpredictable; but the children of the youngest person in a generation are likely to be part of anyone's shortest line. Sources of "facts" :See also the /sources subpage for longer list ;Some sources of facts or assumptions that are easy to find and work from (but are not necessarily correct); sites that seem fairly comprehensive, at least for early centuries *Descendants of Charlemagne 2 *Charlemagne on Ton Deunhouwer's file of 100,000 descendants - "Allowed copying data and persons (under construction) for own risk!!!!!!!." - Descendants listed are stated to be as follows (our generation number followed by number): 2/11, 3/25, 4/48, 5/80, 6/134, 7/214, 8/301, 9/405, 10/521, 11/647, 12/799, 13/936, 14/1101, 15/1273, and so on up to 43. *Hull University Royals site - © 1994-2005 Brian Tompsett *Dutch descendants of Charlemagne *FFish *Descendants pages by David A Blocher *Herbert Stoyan's "complete list of the first 13 generations (according to E. Brandenburg) and later generations" Ideally any relationships shown should be compared over many such "sources", with specific webpage references listed for other users to check and go beyond. To be done: Generation 5 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 5)) #Baba di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Baldwin II, Count of Flanders (c865-918) daughters without a trace ##Ealswid of Flanders (c865-?) ##Ermentrud of Flanders (c869-896) #Charles the Simple (879-929) four daughters, three sons without a trace #Conrad di Spoleto (?-?) without a trace #Cunigunda (?-?) without a trace #Gunhilde de Vermandois (?-?) without a trace #Hedwige de la Marche (?-903) two sons, one daughter without a trace #Hildebert I de Limoges (865-916) one child without a trace #Hildegard (864-?) without a trace To be done: Generation 6 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 6)) #Adele of Vermandois (?-?) #Amuna d'Angouleme (c865-?) #Béatrice of Vermandois (c880-931) #Berengar II of Italy (?-966) #Boso d'Arles (885-936) #Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923) #Cunigunde of Vermandois (?-943) #Dadilde de Pailhars (c860-?) #Donat II de Bigorre (c860-930) #Ebalus of Aquitanie (c870-935) #Eberhard of Bonngau and Keldachgau (?-?) #Eberhardt III de Lebarten (898-927) #Ermengard di Tuscania (?-932) #Ermengaud de Rouergue (c870-937) #Ermentrude (c912-?) #Gauzlin du Maine (?-?) #Giselbert de Lorraine (c885-939) #Godolinde d'Aubusson (926-?) #Herbert II, Count of Vermandois (884-943) #Herve I de Montagne (?-?) #Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) #Hugh d'Arles (bef885-948) #Judith di Friuli (?-?) #Louis IV (c920-954) #Louis the Blind (c880-aft928) #Luitold I di Friuli (885-?) #Raymond I de Ribagorce (c865-916) #Regnier II de Hainaut (890-932) #Renaud I d'Aubusson (915-960) #Robert I d'Aubusson (905-942) #Roger II de Laon (?-942) #Ursus I de Benevent (881-915) To be done: Generation 7 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 7)) #Borrell II de Barcelone (c946-992) x Ledgarda de Toulouse (c945-c986) #Gautier I de Vexin (c922-aft992) #Geraud I de Limoges (c916-986) #Gilbert de Chalon (c900-956) #Hermann Billung (?-973) #Lisois de Craon (959-1007) #Odakar VI de Boulogne (c910-c954) without trace #Roger II de Laon (?-942) #Wichmann Billung (916-944) To be done: Generation 8 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 8)) #Evrard II de Ham (c960-?) #Guaimario II di Salerno (?-946) #Guillaume de Toulouse (947-1037) #Hildouin III de Ponthieu (c933-c1009) To be done: Generation 9 (See also Descendants of Charlemagne (Generation 9)) #Raoul II de Woevre (932-?) #Robert II of Senlis (?-1028) To be done: Verification To be done: Disputed descendants Done: Generation 2 Done: Generation 3 Done: Generation 4 Under construction: Generation 5 Under construction: Generation 6 Under construction: Generation 7 Count of descendants on Wikia Genealogy, per generation Generation Count Category Status 1 1 Charlemagne (747-814) Complete 2 Complete 3 Complete 4 Complete 5 Complete 6 Should be 71 7 Should be 22 or more 8 Incomplete 9 Incomplete 10 Incomplete 11 Incomplete 12 Incomplete 13 Incomplete 14 Incomplete 15 Incomplete 16 Incomplete 17 Incomplete 18 Incomplete 19 Incomplete 20 Incomplete 21 Incomplete 22 Incomplete 23 Incomplete 24 Incomplete 25 Incomplete 26 Incomplete 27 Incomplete 28 Incomplete 29 Incomplete 30 Incomplete 31 Incomplete 32 Incomplete 33 Incomplete 34 Incomplete 35 Incomplete 36 Incomplete 37 Incomplete 38 Incomplete 39 Incomplete 40 Incomplete 41 Incomplete 42 Incomplete 43 Incomplete 44 Incomplete -- Incomplete Category:Descendants of Charlemagne